The present invention relates to transportation devices for medical and dental equipment and, more specifically, caddies and similar portable equipment for transporting, powering and controlling, and storing medical and dental equipment.
Several different tools may be utilized for any single surgical procedure. Since different tools may be used in different combinations for different procedures, it is advantageous to store several tools, such as high and low speed drills, suction and rinsing devices, ultrasonic scalers, light-emitting devices, and other devices, in a centralized place. Likewise, these devices should be arranged in close proximity to pumps, compressors, reservoirs, electrical supplies and the like that are required for operating the individual tools. Normally, each tool or attachment had individual attachments that would attach the tool to the source power or fluid supply located in a permanent place of a room or building. Since tools are utilized for different procedures that may take place at different locations or rooms within a dental office, it is advantageous that not only the tools may be movable from one area to another, but also the base structure to which they are connected is also movable. Thus, it is beneficial to provide a transportable caddie system for transporting the necessary equipment and tools from one station to another.
The prior art has developed portable workstations. Bailey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,558, and Tracy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,323, provide examples of portable dental cabinets and workstations. However, current workstations tend to be more cumbersome and bulky than necessary. The workstations generally do not allow easy access to connections and adaptors for specific tools, especially when those tools need to be serviced or replaced. In many instances, when an individual tool needs servicing, the entire workstation must be sent away for servicing. Furthermore, accessories, such as fluid reservoirs and control panel consoles, are usually situated within a storage or housing assembly, which makes access for these accessories difficult, especially if service or maintenance is required. Likewise, it is also desirable to have more compact workstations than currently used in the prior art. To address these issues, a compact, easily serviceable, portable workstation is contemplated.
On the other end of the medical spectrum lay devices such as IV poles and poles for transporting peristaltic pumps. These devices are generally narrow poles that may be easily transportable from one area to another. However, these devices generally are not designed for tools or accessories to be added onto the poles. If extra accessories are added to the poles, they become awkward to transport, similar to the equipment caddies discussed above, and also lack the necessary stability for transporting such accessories.
Though compact workstations and equipment caddies have been developed, most are generally more cumbersome than desired. Moving a workstation from one room to another may be an arduous task. Even moving from one side of a patient to the other, for instance to allow the workstation to be used easily by left and right handed people, may not be easily accomplished. Currently existing caddies are movable from one room to another between procedures, but generally not adequately mobile during a procedure. Accordingly, there is a need for an easily movable, compact equipment caddie that will adequately provide the necessary tools and accessories a medical practitioner may need for a specific medical procedure. Likewise, the equipment caddie must have the ability to power several different attachments in an efficient and organized manner.